History of the Marauders
by FoofyCakez
Summary: When James turns eleven, he's allowed to join Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There he met his new friends Sirius, Remus and Peter and they become the Marauders. They dominate the school with all kind of jokes and are very good at bullying Severus Snape, a boy from Slytherin. Meet these guys and take part in their story at Hogwarts.
1. The Letter

James woke up. He looked at his clock and saw that it was only 4 o'clock in the morning. Still tired he let himself fall backwards. Yesterday was a long day. It was his eleventh birthday and a big part of his family came to visit him. You maybe think it was an ordinary birthday like all children would have, but it wasn't. You see, James wasn't living with normal people, but with witches and wizards.  
Things weren't just standing on a table, but were floating in the air. The largest cakes were floating in the air and other sweets too. People weren't just sitting on their chair with their tea on their lap, but the tea was floating beside them and followed them wherever they went.  
James just picked a plate full with cake when his parents asked for silence.  
"Silence please!" started his dad. "Can I have your attention please?" Slowly it became quite in the living room. "James, come here boy!" James went to his parents and stood between them. "Today you've become already eleven years and like we all know this is an important age. That's why we want to take you to Diagon Alley!" James couldn't believe it. All these years he had waited for this. Then his mother started to talk.  
"Yes James, you've become a big boy now and that means you can go to Hogwarts!" Everybody began to cheer and suddenly there was a little firework in the room.  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Everybody yelled. From the shock of the firework James dropped his plate, which was caught by his uncle just in time. Finally he was eleven years old. The year that you were invited to come to Hogwarts.  
He embraced his parents. He never allowed going to Diagon Alley with his parents. He had to wait until he became eleven years old. Diagon Alley was a street where you could buy all things a wizard or witch needed.

The party went on till late and James got a lot of presents. One was from his uncle. He came in with something big which was covered by a big white cloth. "Here you go boy, be careful with her." He said when he handed it over. "Her name is Athena." James pulled of the cloth and there was a big white owl in the cage. _She looks beautiful_, James thought. She screeched loudly when she saw the light room. Then she saw James and screeched again, but less loud, like she said hello to him.  
Then it was time to say goodbye to his family and the Potter family went to bed.

James looked on his clock again. It was a quarter to six now and the sun began to shine already.  
He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. Today was the day he probably get his invitation to Hogwarts, which included the supplies list.  
While he ran down of the stairs he imagined what he needed to buy. Of course he needed a wand and a robe. He already had an animal, the owl he got from his uncle. Every student at Hogwarts was allowed to have an owl, cat or toad. Most students bought an owl, because it can deliver you post, but some people bought a cat or toad.  
Now he thought about animals, James almost forgot that Athena probably wants to be fed too. He ran back to room. Athena screeched when he came in, like she wanted to say she was hungry. He opened the window and the cage. Athena flew straight outside and screeched again. _She looks beautiful with the sunlight on her_, James thought. After he refreshed her water he went back downstairs to make some breakfast. Unfortunately children below seventeen weren't allowed to use magic outside Hogwarts. This law was made to prohibit under-aged wizards or witches to use magic in the presence of Muggles or Muggle-inhabited areas. Now you probably wonder what a Muggle is. A Muggle is just a person who lacks any sort of magical ability and was not born into the magical world. They also don t have any magical blood.  
Just when James set the table for breakfast he heard something tapping on the window. And there it was, where James waited for all those years. A brown owl sat outside before the window, with a white envelope with a red seal on it.  
James ran, yelling at his parents, to the front door. "Mum! Dad! The letter! The letter s arrived!" He run outside and took the letter from the owl's mouth. Straight after that it flew away.  
Once inside the living room he tore the seal open. His parents came, half asleep, into the living room and sat beside James.  
"Quick, read it." His mum said.  
James took out the letter and read:

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry _

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Potter,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McConagall,  
Deputy Headmistress

James looked at the supplies list. Three cloaks, one hat, one pair of protective gloves, one winter cloak, eight books, a wand, a cauldron, a set of phials, a telescope and brass scales. Then James looked full of proud to his parents.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts!" He yelled.  
"Congratulations, my boy." His mother said when she gave him a kiss on his forehead. "Next week we re going to Diagon Alley. As I can see you need to buy a lot." His father said giggly.  
James never felt so happy. Finally he could learn magic at Hogwarts!


	2. Diagon Alley

The sun stood high on the blue sky. James and his parents walked in to Diagon Alley. James had never seen so many wizards on one place. The whole shopping district was full with black and all other sorts of colored robes. Children ran around with bags full with candy and joke items.  
"Ha, they've been to Gambol & Japes Wizarding Joke Shop." Mr. Potter said. "Shall we go to Twilfitt and Tatting's first? It will get crowded there I think."  
James followed his parents to the store. The bell rang when they walked in, and indeed, it was really crowded already. You couldn't turn or you already bumped against something.  
"Welcome!" Someone shouted from behind the store. "I'll be with you in a second, it's quite crowded as you can see!"  
James saw it wasn't only crowded, but chaotic too. Everywhere you looked, you saw flying tape measures and different robes through the store.  
"Stand still, Sirius, if you move like that you can't be measured." James turned around and saw a boy of his age standing on a stool, arms spread. "I don't want you to come back here because you robe won't fit. I don't want you to look silly if you're in Slytherin."  
James raised his eyebrow. How could they already know he's in Slytherin? Maybe the Sorting hat will place him in Gryffindor, Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw.  
The Sorting hat is a thinking and talking hat that will place the first years in a one of the four houses. He chooses based on the character and past of the person.  
De boy named Sirius had half long and curly brown hair and blue eyes.  
"Yes mum." James heard him say.  
James turned around and at that moment the owner came walking through the crowd.  
"I'm sorry it took so long." He looked at James. "First year, I guess?" James nodded. The owner walked around James, measured sometimes and then said with a smile: "Yes, I know enough, a standard size for you." He swished his wand and then a whole packet came flying through the store. James took it and his parents paid the owner.

Once outside his father looked at the list. "Ollivanders now?"  
Together they walked to Ollivanders and went inside. It was a dark store with walls full of little boxes. There were more than a thousand wands. High ladders were standing against the walls.  
"Ah, welcome! And who are you?" A bit smaller and old man came from behind the counter.  
"I'm James and I'm here to buy a wand." James said proudly.  
"Ah, let me see you." He looked sharply at James. "Hm, yes, yes, yes." He muttered to himself. He walked to the back of the store and climbed a ladder. He came back with a box and slid it open before James so he could take it.  
"Eleven inches, mahogany wood, a little pliable and a core of dragon blood. Come on, try it, swish it!"  
James swished his wand and firstly thought never had happened. But then he heard his parents giggle and he looked at Mr. Ollivander. His hair stood straight up.  
"Ha! I think this one is perfect for you. I'm glad you didn't blow up anything, like most first years do!" He laughed out loud and quickly put his hair straight.  
With a weird image of Mr. Ollivander and happy with his new wand he walked out of the store.

After they visited another couple of stores they came by Flourish and Blotts, the magical bookstore.  
James was shocked about the quantity of books he had to take to Hogwarts. And not to forget, he had to learn. How can I ever learn all these books, he thought. He had stared at his books with his mouth open when he heard sniggering behind him.  
"Already a difficulty with your books?"  
It was the boy, Sirius, from the clothing shop.  
"Nah, I'm not, but I think you have a difficulty with measuring." He answered with a mean smile. "I finished quickly though."  
Sirius' eyes spit fire, that's how angry he was. "You're one of the Potters, eh?"  
"How do you know?"  
"Everybody recognizes an arrogant Potter." Now Sirius gave a mean smile and walked away.  
James just wanted to go after Sirius when his parents called him. "Come James, we're done here. You want an ice-cream?"

At Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour it, of course, was crowded too. It was a warm day and the shop had so much choice, some people were standing there for over ten minutes because they couldn't choose.  
James didn't get Sirius out of his mind. How dared he call his family arrogant? Actually, he wasn't hungry anymore. Should he tell his parents about Sirius? He decided he should.  
"Mum?" He carefully pulled on his mother's robe. "Mum, a boy just called our family arrogant. His name was Sirius."  
"Arrogant? Hm, that should be one of the Blacks, isn't it Hun?" She asked her husband.  
"The Blacks?" James asked.  
"Yes, that's a family with only pure-bloods. And they hate half-bloods, Muggles, Muggle-borns and blood traitors.  
"And then they call us arrogant?!" James asked indignantly. "But we are pure-bloods too, why do they call us arrogant?"  
"Yes, but we don't hate all those people I just called. A wizard is a wizard. Even if he or she is a pure-blood, half-blood or Muggle-born. Actually, our families didn't have a good relationship for years. We both think it's rubbish how we think about pure-bloods." Mr. Potter told James.  
"Ok." James said. He was still angry. No one can do anything about it if he or she isn't a pure-blood, James thought.  
"Well, enough about this rubbish thing now. What kind of ice-cream do you want? I think I'll take potato and cheese." Ms. Potter said.  
James and his father choose their ice-cream and a couple of minutes later they said outside on a bench, enjoying their ice-cream. Except for James. He was still thinking about Sirius and his family.


	3. Hogwarts Express

James arrived with his parents on the train station in London. He had to go to platform 9 ¾ , though he didn't know what that had to mean. _ How could a ¾ platform exist_, James thought when he had read the letter of Hogwarts.

Mr. Potter came with a cart en put James's case and owl on it.

"Come James, about 15 minutes the train departs." He said.

They walked to platform 9 and 10.

"Where is platform 9 ¾ ?" James asked.

"You see that wall over there, between platform 9 and 10? That's where we need to go." Said Ms. Potter.

James raised his eyebrow. "How can we walk through a wall? Even in our world that isn't possible, is it?"

"Wait and see!" His father laughed and ran with the cart towards the wall. Just at the moment James thought his father would crash, he closed his eyes. But when he opened them again, his father was gone.

"Huh?!"

"Come," Ms. Potter took James' arm and pulled him with her. Together they ran towards the wall and suddenly they were somewhere else.

It was another platform, with an enormous black train. Big clouds floated already out of the train.

James looked at the sign. 'Platform 9 ¾ ' it said, with underneath 'Hogwarts Express'.

"It's crowded this year." Everywhere parents and children were saying goodbye to each other.

"Well James, I wish you a good time at Hogwarts." His mother hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

James gave his dad also a hug.

"Don't do stupid things, eh!" His father said with a wink.

"Don't give the boy wrong ideas!" Ms. Potter said to her husband.

James laughed and entered the train.

Inside, it was much more crowded than outside. Every cabin where he wanted to sit was already full.

In one of the latest cabins he saw a boy and girl of his age.

"Hey, can I sit here?" James asked.

"Yeah, sure. There sits another boy here, but he's saying goodbye to his parents." The girl with red hair said. She had a sweet face with bright blue eyes.

On the other side of her sat the boy. He had black hair until his shoulders and dark eyes. He also had an uncertain look on his face. James thought it looked quite funny. _He doesn't talk much I guess_, he thought.

The girl saw James staring at the boy. "So, uhm, I'm Lily, and this is Severus Snape. He's a really good friend of mine. What's your name?"

"I'm James Potter." He answered and he had to keep his laugh. _ With that name, the boy really is a turd,_ he thought.

Outside the whistle sounded and seconds later the train began to move. James' parents came standing before the window and waved. "Bye James!"  
James waved back.

Finally it was time, finally he could go to Hogwarts.

When his parents were out of sight he sat down. Suddenly there was the boy who wasn't before.

"Hey." James said curtly and sat with his arms crossed.

"Hey." The boy answered curtly back.

"Uh. You guys know each other already?" Lily asked.

"Kinda." The boy said again.

"He called my family arrogant." James said still curtly and looked angrily at Sirius.

"You laughed at me."

"So? Still you won't have to call my family arrogant!" James said a bit louder now.

"But it is─"

Guys! Stop it!" Lily called. "We're not even at Hogwarts and you guys already have a fight." She looked angrily at the boys. "Ok. Different subject. In which house do you guys think you come? James?"

"Gryffindor." He said, still angrily watching Sirius.

"And why is that?"

James sighed. "Because my whole family was in Gryffindor."

"And because they're arrogant!" Sirius suddenly yelled.

"Arrogant people won't join Gryffindor, you dolt!" James yelled louder.

"Guys!" Lily screamed. "Quit it, ok?"

None of the boys answered her.

Lily sighed. "Ok. Sirius, which house do you think you'll join?" She asked him. Apparently they already have met each other, because she knew his name.

"Slytherin for sure, my whole family was in it." He answered.

"Oh, I hope we'll be sorted in Slytherin too, eh Sev?"

"Yes indeed." Severus said with a shy smile. "My whole family joined that house too."

"And we're great friends so I hope I'll be with Sev." Lily said with a big smile.

James rolled his eyes. _They're all toadies to me_, James thought.

"What's up, James? Jealous we'll all be in Slytherin, except for you, eh?" Sirius asked in a teasing way.

"Never in my life!" James yelled. "I don't know what your parents told you about my family, but we're absolutely not arrogant. You and your family are the ones that are arrogant. Give me one reason we should be the arrogant ones!"

Lily sighed and let herself lean back. "It just went so good." She said to Severus who looked uncertain at her.

"Because you're blood traitors!" Sirius yelled.

Lily almost jumped up. "Blood traitors?! How can you just say that about someone, Sirius?" She asked him full disbelief.

Sirius was startled about Lily now. "M-my family says it."

"Oh yeah, and so do you? Just because you're family says so?" James yelled. "So you're such a person who only cares about pure-bloods, like the rest of your family?"

Sirius held his lips stiff together.

"Do you even know what it means, blood traitors? And why you're family calls us that way?" James asked.

Sirius still didn't answer him.

James sighed. _Aaand the big mouth was gone_, James thought. He thought Sirius would know what blood traitor meant.

"Your family consists only of pure-blood wizards, just like my family. The only difference between us, is that you're family hates halfbloods and mudbloods. We don't hate them, why should we. A wizard is a wizard. But that's why your parents calls us blood traitors, 'cause we're pure-bloods but we don't hate half- and mudbloods."

In the first place, Sirius didn't answer. James thought Sirius would be ashamed now, because he wasn't right.

"That's not true!" Sirius yelled suddenly.

James looked at him dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry? And why do you think I'm not right, eh?" James got angry again. He was completely lost in understanding Sirius.

"Well─" Sirius began.

"Oh, shut up! You're just a mollycoddle and do whatever your parents say!" James yelled and burst out of the cabin, looking for another one.

He was so angry, that he clenched his fists.

A couple of cabins further, he saw a spot. There was just one boy in the cabin. He had sandy colored hair and blue eyes.

James shoved the door open. "Hey, can I sit here?"

"Yeah, sure." The boy said.

James sat down on the opposite of the boy and looked out of the window. He felt the boys' eyes burn on his face.

"Is something wrong?" James asked surly without looking at the boy.

"No. Yes, actually. Why are your fists clenched like that?" He asked.

James looked at his hands. His knuckles where already deathly pale. He let his muscles relax and felt the blood run through his fingers again.

"Oh uh. I just had a fight, with another first year."

"Oh, ok." The boy looked at James for a while and then looked outside.

"It's lovely here, don't you think?" The boy asked after a while.

James started to like the boy already. Probably because the boy didn't pay attention at his crankiness.

"Yes indeed. All those hills, and it's totally deserted."

It already was getting dark outside and the sun was getting down on their side of the train. The area through which they travelled was all hilly, scattered with some trees and sheep. It was a beautiful sight with the sunset.

"So, what's your name actually?" James asked the boy.

"Remus, Remus Lupin." The boy answered. "And your name is?" He asked with a smile.

"I'm James Potter." He smiled back. "Which house do you think you'll join?"

"Hm, I hope Gryffindor, but I don't know really. How about you?"

"I hope Gryffindor too. But I almost sure I'm in that house. My whole family was in it." James said. "Finally I've found someone who wants to be in Gryffindor too." He laughed and leant back.

"Haha, why's that?" Remus asked.

"Oh, I just had a fight with somebody called Sirius Black. His family thinks my family are blood traitors and arrogant. He wants to be in Slytherin. And the other two who were in the cabin wants to be in Slytherin too.

James saw Remus' eyebrow raising. "Blood traitors?!" He said. "Why should you just call somebody a blood traitor? That's nonsense!"

"Yes, I'm glad you think the same as I do." He began. "They call us blood traitors 'cause we're purebloods, but don't hate half- and mudbloods. I don't understand why we should be blood traitors by thinking like that."

"Oh wow, that's pretty serious." Remus said.

Just at that moment a fat women came walking before the cabin with a big cart. It was just at the right moment, because James didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.

"Hello guys, do you want something from the cart?" She asked.

"Wow!" James and Remus said together. They both had never seen so much candy.

"We want chocofrogs, exploding bonbons, jelly slugs, bertie bott's every flavor beans and shock-o-choc, please." James said.

After he had paid, Remus looked at him admiringly. "How can you pay that?" He asked James.

"Haha, my parents gave me some money. They said I had to treat, so I did!" James laughed.

For the next hours in the train they enjoyed their sweets and talked a lot. James noticed that Remus didn't tell much about his youth and himself. _Perhaps later_, Jams thought. He was already glad he had found someone nice.

Then a bell rang.

"Dear students, in an hour we will arrive at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. All students are required to put their robes on. When we'll arrive the first years will go with boats to the school. The rest of the students will go to school with carriages."

The two boys changed clothes and waited to arrive at Hogsmeade.


End file.
